poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The gang lose the sleigh
This is how The gang lose the sleigh goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Arthur Christmas. Thomas: Arthur, when you put the adress into the HO-HO or whatever its called, what did you see? Arthur Claus: A list of Trelews and I clicked on the first one. Ranyx: Which was not Trelew England! You do realize that we're in Trelew Mexico, right?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. We are in the wrong Trelew!! keep running as police choppers arrive over head Sonata Dusk: into the sleigh Grandsanta, what's happening?! Grandsanta: They've been watching us. They've seen Evie. It's just like last time. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Last time? Thomas: The last time he took this thing for a spin. Tell them, Grandsanta. Grandsanta: Last time I took Evie for a spin. I didn't know it was the cuban missile crisis. I nearly started World War III. looks around as choppers fill the sky Sci-Ryan: We need to fly. I don't know about the Keyblade War. Thomas: World War III. Evil Ryan: They are a bit the same, Thomas. news comes on News reporter: Governments tonight are waking to news of a UFO traveling the globe at incredible speed. Bertram T. Monkey: That's us, guys! News reporter: The clearest sighting was at this tractor dealership in Idaho. Man: It had eyeballs on it's feet and a pointy little head. A boy in a black coat is with it. It asked me for a sign. Ranyx: Oh Primus. Senpai noticed me. Twilight Sparkle: We're on the news. News reporter: And from the trail in Toronto, these beings do not appear friendly. the North Pole Elf: Rebooting. see various news reports on the screens Elf: The talking train is there. Oh, and the talking unicorn with wings. Reporter: I'm getting reports of a steam train flying about. in Mexico Sci-Ryan: We have to get out of here. Arthur and I just have to go faster and higher! Grandsanta: I'm not going anywhere. I'm not here. Thomas: police cars ahead Look out! Crash Bandicoot: the sleigh to the left but more arrive Evil Ryan: Now what? more reindeer run off Sci-Ryan: Oh no! Donner! Comet! Grandsanta: Leave me alone. It's that terrible night all over again. Arthur Claus: What night? Grandsanta: Last time I took Evie for a spin. I didn't know it was the cuban missile crisis. I nearly started World War III. screams and sees police cars ahead 12th Doctor: I know. Ranyx Ryan! The magic dust! Activate it! Ranyx: My name's not Ryan! his hood It's Ranyx! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, whatever, just do as he told you! does and the sleigh flies off Alvin: That was close. onto Ranyx Is it me or am I seeing 3 Ryans? Ranyx: It's just you. Alvin: Who are you and what group did you join? Ranyx: My name is Ranyx and I'm part of the Organization 13. Simon: Organization 13? Ranyx: Nobody knows what they look like and who they are but most of us are people's Nobodies. Meg Grifiin: And you are... Ranyx: Ryan's Nobody. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. And did I create you? How? Ranyx: Who knows? Evil Ryan: It doesn't matter if it's dimension travel or Vortech possessed Ryan, Ranyx. In my eyes, you're better then Morro. Ranyx: Whatever, let's just get out of here. Arthur Claus: Grandsanta, get here! pulls Grandsanta out of hiding Grandsanta: Oi! That's me new hip! Ranyx: No time to worry about that now. Crash Bandicoot: The elf is with us. That was too close in Mexico. We are not, I repeat, NOT doing that again. Robotboy: Robotboy agree. Way too dangerous. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I agree as well. Boy. I hope I like the songs of Matau and the Sky-tyres. Matau T. Monkey: Skylanders. Meg Griffin: When this mission is done, Ryan would put on Ryan's Quest. Sci-Ryan: What happens in this film, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: You know what happens. Evil Anna: If you are Ryan's Nobody, Ranyx. Who is Sora's Nobody? Ranyx: Who knows? Sci-Ryan: During Ryan's Quest 2, I got a photo. There's Hayner, Pence, Olette and who are those two? Ranyx: Me and Roxas. Evil Ryan: Roxas? Robotboy: No time to talk now. up the HO-HO Look. Briony: It's Steve. He can help us. Grandsanta: Tell him I'm not here. beneath the controls Robotboy: Steve Grandsanta no here. Steve: Hi. I'm looking for a missing relic. Ranyx: Relic? Ryan F-Freeman: What are you talking about? Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Steve: The sleigh you're riding in now. comes out of hiding Grandsanta: Steve, three words... Steve Claus: Let me guess. Is the first word help? Ranyx: Yes. Arthur Claus: You can help us, Steve. Grandsanta: Yeah, Steve. The madmen. They forced me to come. Arthur Claus: We forced you? Evil Ryan: It was YOUR plan. Arthur Claus: How was it my plan? Ranyx: Oh. Never mind. just rolls his eyes Arthur Claus: Steve Claus: Arthur, this is Dad we're talking about. Ranyx: But, he must care. He is awake and worrying his beard off about a girl called Gwen. calls Santa Santa: HO-HO Ho-ho-ho. Off to the Land of Nod. Please do not disturb untill December 26. Is that it? Mrs. Claus: HO-HO Yes, Malcolm. Just push the red-- gang stares in disbelief Sci-Ryan: No. Robotboy: Santa most caring person in world. Ranyx: He's right. Like Ryan, he helped the Swan Princess friend. I need to think of a name. Briony: Then why is Arthur here, not him? Sci-Ryan: Us too. Including Ranyx and.. to Princess Odette gang shrugs but the sleigh tips over, throwing them off Ryan F-Freeman: Odette! Robotboy: Look out below! Sci-Ryan: screaming Odette: screaming The gang: screaming landed on sand Ranyx: At least I landed on something soft. Odette: muffled You're telling me. Evil Ryan: That's the last time I ride in an air vehicle that tips over. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Evil me. Odette and I are better at flying when we were... were... Odette: Swans? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Ranyx: So. What did you do in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess, Meg? Grandsanta: Don't leave me, Arthur! Poor old man and his reindeer, on our own at Christmas? At least have the decency to finish us off with a rock! Ranyx: Do you see one? No. Arthur Claus: walks over to Arthur Grandsanta: I'm sorry I've messed things up, lad. You see, the night I last took Evie out, when there was all that... fuss, your father came to me. I'll never forget it; couldn't look me in the eye. "Dad," he says, "Steve thinks it best you don't fly again. We're scrapping the sleigh." Me only son, who used to sit where you sit, looking up at me. I just wanted them to remember who I used to be. I was a bit like you, lad. Keen as cranberry. So was your dad. You get old. That's all. Everything... changes. Arthur Claus: Does it? Ranyx: I was sure. Arthur? You know. Ryan could do the right thing like using the Keyblade of Hearts and stabs himself in the chest to free Meg's heart. Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Arthur Claus: How can I write another letter saying Santa cares? Sci-Ryan: And how do we get back home now? Meg Griffin: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan